labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Label The Garden
Label The Garden 'is the idol seclusive label for recording artists under contract with Nippon Columbia. History 2015 In 2015 Nippon Columbia held their first ever idol audition Columbia Idol Audition 2015. The finalists will be the first members of the new idol only label. 2016 In April 2016, the label's name was announced as Label The Garden. It was also announced that Takahashi Mio would be the leader of Label The Garden, with Nakajima Ayaka and Nagasawa Yoshiho as the sub-leaders. On June 12, SeeDream the first group from the label was announced. Takahashi, Nakajima, and Nagasawa will be the leader and sub-leaders of seeDream. On June 24, the Columbia Idol Audition 2016 was announced. The finalists would hopefully debut in late 2017. The Audition streamed on SHOWROOM where fans could show support for their favorite auditions. On August 19, it was announced that Nakajima Ayaka would leave SeeDream at the end of August. It was also announced that the first major label group Flower Notes would have its major debut on Dcember 7, 2016. On September 3, it was announced that Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Nagasawa Yoshiho, and Fuji Aine would debut as Flower Notes. On September 16 it was announced that Minato Honami would be the leader of Flower Notes with Hazuki Kotomi to be the sub-leader. It was also announced that Yukishige Nana would be the leader of seeDream with Ueno Tsuyuha being the sub-leader. Tsugawa Arika also announced that she would be leaving seeDream and Label The Garden due to chronic health problems after the Seven Seeds Vol.2 live on September 25. On September 25 it was announced at Seven Seeds Vol.2 that Kamiya Izumi will be the new sub-leader of Label The Garden. On September 28 the results of the Columbia Idol Audition 2016 were announced with Asahina Ruu, Itabashi Kana, Tachibana Riko, and Katagiri Miho successfully passing the audition. On October 14 it was announced that in spring 2017 the second major label group will debut with the members being selected from seeDream. On December 23 Clef Leaf, the second major label group, was announced. The members include Yukishige Nana, Itabashi Kana, Ihara Kanami, Sakashita Miyabi, and Ueno Tsuyuha. The group had its major debut on March 8, 2017 with the single Evergreen. 2017 On April 22, two new members of seeDream were announced to be Nagasawa Wakana and Nagasawa Nanako. It was also announced that Flower Notes member Fuji Aine would graduate from Label The Garden. On June 23, it was announced that there would be an audition to find new members for Label The Garden: Columbia Idol Audition 2017. It followed the same format as the previous auditions, with the contestants interacting with fans via SHOWROOM. On August 21, the finalists, Tachibana Saki, Katou Marin and Watanabe Haruna, were announced. On September 15, the third major label group Shine Fine Movement was announced consisting of Tachibana Nao, Tachibana Riko, Asahina Ruu, Tachibana Saki, and Habuka Mei. They released their first single Hikari Crescendo on December 13. Katou Marin and Watanabe Haruna joined seeDream. On December 22, Label The Garden held a special live concert ''Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ on Kawaiian TV to celebrate Kawaiian TV 3 years. On December 23, Label The Garden held a special Christmas live LTG Blooming Session ～Christmas Party～. 2018 On February 12, it was announced that Flower Notes would disband at the end of March due to the final three members graduating. Flower Notes Last Live ～Sakura no Hana no Yukue～ was their final concert and took place on March 10. On October 2, during the regular LTG Teiki Kouen in ZEST ~Clef Leaf & seeDream~ concert. It was announced that Clef Leaf and seeDream would join together and become one new group. Details about the new group would come at a later time and both groups would continue being active as current until November 25. 2019 On May 26, it was announced that Shine Fine Movement would disband after there final concert titled Shine Fine Movement 4th One Man Live ~Final Movement~, it took place on June 30. Members Leadership Current Main Group Leaders Group Leaders Names in '''BOLD are current leaders Radio Shows Web Shows * - 2018.07.06 Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden ☆ Story～ * Present IDOL Document Variety ~Label The Garden☆Story~ Trivia * Its name is often shortened to LTG. External Links * Website Category:SeeDream Category:Label The Graden Category:Nippon Columbia Category:Flower Notes Category:Clef Leaf Category:Shine Fine Movement Category:Fragrant Drive